


El club de los perdedores

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Infidelidad, M/M, Reencuentro, cansado de la vida, final strangefrost
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Loki está casado. Se supone que es feliz, sí, su esposa es ciertamente encantadora. Podrían ir y hacer terapia de pareja para acomodar algunos asuntos aunque a él no le importa mucho. Lo haría por ella porque lo merece. Es encantadora, ¿ya lo había dicho? Todos dicen que ha sido favorecido por las nornas aunque Loki no lo cree.No.Loki era tan diferente antes de casarse, todos dicen que ella lo domó.La verdad es que Loki extraña ser aquel que era... el que fue. Hacerle bromas pesadas a Thor, incomodar a su padre en las reuniones familiares. A Loki le sigue costando ser un ser mediocre, un promedio pero ya hasta lo acepta.Permanece en silencio comprimiendose, aislandose de los otros. Los años se suceden y él lo ve venir: el inevitable fin.Mudarse a un mejor barrio ante la llegada de su primer hijo parece solo una de esas cosas que no puede negociar. Se mudan a los suburbios, un buen distrito escolar y tiene la mala (buena) suerte de que le toca como vecino a un agrio maestro de escuela, con una vida tan derrotada como la suya.
Relationships: Amora/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Stephen Strange, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Es tarde ya cuando Amora y él terminan de entrar sus cosas. Toda la sala se halla atestada de cajas apiladas y en completo desorden, Loki no ha sido estratégico al ubicarlas. No ha querido hacer un gran esfuerzo y las ha amontonado todas en un rincón. Posiblemente los utensilios de cocina se hallen atrapados debajo de las herramientas que van en el galpón y los libros antes que las sábanas.

Amora no puede hacer esfuerzos. Loki se lo ha repetido hasta el hartazgo y ella ha obedecido solo para hacerlo callar. Esto es algo nuevo para Loki aunque cree que en realidad su mutismo es una especie de castigo hacia su persona y tendrá que rogarle al final que le vuelva a hablar.

El camión de la mudanza contratado no incluía rampas por lo que Loki tuvo que buscar el apoyo de sus nuevos vecinos para bajar los muebles. Dos de ellos muy serviciales hicieron los honores pero luego desaparecieron, sospecha Loki que con su cámara de fotos. Afortunadamente para él, la que está averiada.

Por la noche apenas logra conectar el refrigerador y darse una ducha antes que llegue la pizza encargada. Es cuando está pagando que recuerda que dejó a Bobby encerrado en el cuarto que será del bebé y va por él. Lo primero que hace Bobby al ser liberado es buscar desesperado como salir y entonces Loki tiene que interrumpir su cena para sacarlo a hacer sus necesidades.

El barrio parece tranquilo, tal como le aseguró la inmobiliaria pero como nunca se sabe, Loki lleva un cuchillo de cocina atascado en el cinturón. Le sirve para sentirse seguro porque Bobby no representa gran peligro para un posible atacante. El can percibe la presencia de otros perros que lo observan desde las ventanas de sus salas y a la hermosa pomerania de la casa de frente.

Loki suspira.

Sí, aquí tampoco podrá hacerse de amigos. Será un cachivache solitario, aguardando la llegada de sus humanos para jugar.

Cuando regresan a casa, Amora ya está durmiendo, seguramente enojada por su ausencia. Últimamente se pone de mal humor por todo, llora por su figura, cela a cualquier mujer que se acerque y no soporta la presencia de Bobby ni sus ladridos de histeria.

Cuando Loki se acuesta, ella se aleja un poco más. Si, parece que está enojada pero Loki no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué, si quiere que la abrace o no. Está un poco desconcertado y si tuviera con quien, hablaría pestes de la vida de casado.

Él va a tener un hijo en dos meses, no solo Amora, él lo tendrá también y no sabe como lidiar con eso. Si Amora sigue comportandose así, él también colapsará. Nunca fue hombre de soportar muchas cargas, solo espera que el tiempo acomode todo en su lugar.

Ahora mismo daría mucho de lo que tiene por un cigarrillo y un vaso de cerveza, una mujer feliz para coger toda la noche y una vida arreglada. 

Entonces escucha a Bobby ladrar como un condenado hacia la ventana del living y Loki va a ver, creyendo inaudita una intrusión el mismo día de la mudanza.

Es solo el vecino sacando la basura. Y nada más.


	2. Chapter 2

Los primeros días se suceden con hartante rutina. Amora encuentra un par de fotos fuera de su caja. Un muy joven y rebelde Loki juega con las amigas de Thor, entre ellas la propia Amora. Saca la lengua en todas ellas y planta cuernos a Sif. Amora las inspecciona y recuerda. Recordar le hace mal, hace doler su cabeza aquellos actos crueles y egoístas contra los hombres que la quisieron. Nunca ha sido una chica ingenua de esas que pierden la cabeza por un amor y lo resuelven todo con cursilerias, se ha metido y logrado romper relaciones fuertes, sí, pero la culpa no ha sido toda de ella. Sigue mirando las fotografías y recuerda las veces que jugó con ambos hermanos, haciendo que Thor entrara en depresión casi por sus constantes idas y vueltas. ¿Cómo terminó Loki siendo su bastión entonces? Ella no quiere recordar y rompe las fotografias sin siquiera preguntar. Cuando Loki saca la basura, encuentra los restos al fondo del cesto de la cocina.

Un golpe bajo como todos los que acostumbra a dar. Loki ya está adiestrado aunque esas fotos significaban mucho para él. Eran el último recuerdo tangible de su adolescencia, su hermano Thor y de Sif.

Ahora ya no le queda nada. El apellido Odinson bah.

El vecino está sentado en su porche tomando el té en la oscuridad.

Loki no puede evitar mirarlo de soslayo (¿estará espiandolo?) Debería ir y saludarlo pero Amora podría enojarse con él por hacer presentaciones en el vecindario sin incluirla.

Si, eso podría desencadenar en una situación sin precedentes, quizá los vecinos murmuraran.

—Él la golpeó —dirían. Loki no quiere hacerse fama de violento. Ya Amora lo ha amenazado una vez, muchos años atrás. Ella sabe de leyes, lo suficiente para espantarlo con una demanda y él no quiere eso, no. Intentó huir y ella lo rescató, luego fue todo lágrimas "no me dejes sola" "no te mates" "eres todo lo que tengo". Loki se tragó su amargura y la perdonó.

Pero ahora con el embarazo ¿quien sabe si sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez? Loki no quiere arriesgarse, el vecino puede esperar, parece feliz con su té.

Amora se asoma a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Loki?

Entonces Loki se da cuenta que ha estado divagando infinitamente junto al cesto con los residuos desparramados en sus pies.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana del cuarto día, Loki recuerda que se acerca el cumpleaños de su esposa. La cocina aún es un pendemonium de utensilios desperdigados por toda la mesada. Mientras desayuna, intenta convencerse de la necesidad de salir a cenar fuera para celebrarlo. Quizá sea lo que ella quiera, quizás se enoje con él por el despilfarro de dinero. Este año todo se ha vuelto difícil de comprender. Probablemente sus amigas vengan por ella o incluso celebren su baby shower. Él no tiene forma de saberlo y preguntarle podría iniciar una serie de eventos desafortunados incluyendo "¿quieres que me vaya para verte con alguien?" o un "Lo que pasa es que no conoces mis gustos". Es estresante solo pensarlo pero Loki tiene que ser fuerte e indagar.

Amora sigue durmiendo cuando él sale. Piensa que es una ligera tregua y agradece no haber tenido que correr a poner a lavar la ropa antes de salir. Podrá decir después que lo olvidó porque ella no estaba despierta para ordenarle aunque eso implique una rabieta posterior. Sube a su carro mirando el reloj y ahora se siente en paz, lleva buen tiempo antes de llegar al Juzgado. Hoy tiene programadas diez audiencias y probablemente el edificio esté repleto de periodistas por el caso Stark-Potts.

El día no puede presentarse más idóneo, eso hubiera pensado de no ser porque las nornas le tienen preparada una cruel jugarreta.

Su carro murió.

No ha sido una muerte agónica, ha dejado de funcionar en seco sin aviso y sin tiempo para lamentos. Loki hace una rápida configuración, su cerebro se reinicia a fábrica, manda al diablo todo mientras sale y busca bajarse rápidamente la maldita aplicación para llamar un taxi.

Seguramente le vaya del carajo considerando la afluencia de medios e intereses que despierta Tony Stark a su paso, pero al menos lo intentar. También puede llamar a su secretario, pedirle el favor de pasarlo a buscar aunque eso implique hablar fuera del horario de trabajo, socializar carajo.

Con lo que odia eso, no.

Loki piensa que el día se ha vuelto una cagada y que nada podrá reveer eso. Sus llaves caen, se pisa el zapato y golpea su cabeza con el espejo retrovisor. Bien, se está ahogando en un vaso con agua. Bobby ladra dentro como un energúmeno. En cinco minutos Amora le arrojará una pantufla y lo mandará a callar y si él no se apura en largarse, será el siguiente.

Podría ser el siguiente, podría salir corriendo, fingir que se ha vuelto loco, que no sabe quién es y de dónde viene, él podría hacer muchas cosas pero no.

Las nornas pueden ser cálidas, Loki no espera menos de ellas que una puñalada trapera pero esta vez se comportan magnanimas porque mientras ellas se desviven en hacer un caos cotidiano con el resto, hoy han decidido sonreirle y entretejer sus hilos con los de su .. .¿Salvador?

—Hola, vi que tienes problemas ¿adónde vas?

Loki tiene tiempo de mirarse el rayón en el zapato antes de mirar al sujeto. Es su vecino, el que vio en la noche tomando té disfrutando el paisaje barrial, ahora con la camisa blanca algo desaprovechada oliendo a lavanda. Él no está tomando té y Loki no sabe por qué piensa que debería. Quizá fue su primera impresión de él y le cueste quitársela de encima. Ahora mismo no sabe qué responder, si pedirle ayuda o decirle que nada pasa, que está bien. Su vecino observa el interior del carro e incluso Loki sabe que no está analizando nada, porque a simple vista nada pasa, que el problema está en su mecanismo, en su interior pero el gesto de desaprobación del hombre es suficiente para lamentarse también. El carro no tiene arreglo inmediato.

—Por cierto, soy tu vecino de junto. Stephen Strange.

—Loki Odinson, es un gusto.

Bueno, lo sería si las circunstancias no fueran tan apremiantes. Loki no tiene que decirlo, su expresión de angustia es suficiente. Strange se rasca la barbilla, no quiere ser imprudente pero siente empatía por el nuevo.

Strange siempre siente empatía por todos pero ahora le toca al nuevo.

—¿Vas al centro? Yo tengo que. Si quieres, te llevo.

—¿Podría, extraño? Voy al Juzgado de Familia, trabajo allí, no tengo problemas con mi familia.

Sí los tenía.

Extraño señala su carro. Loki piensa que debe esperarlo hasta que se arregle y eso lo preocupa porque el tiempo sigue su tic tac insoportable ya él se le hace tarde, pero no es así. Strange (que apellido curioso) cierra con llave la puerta de casa y sube, así como está, y lo invita a entrar.

Loki lo hace, extrañado de su ropa casual. Quizá no vaya a trabajar como él, quizás haya regresado de hacerlo. Por supuesto, él va a pagarle cada minuto que invierta en su viaje, no podría hacer menos. Y se lo dice, abrumado por llegar tarde y por molestarlo.

Strange se toma su tiempo antes de hacer arrancar el auto, hasta parece relajado ante la eventual idea de emprender camino con el nuevo vecino. Es un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos, él calcula y se queda mirándolo, sereno ante la impaciencia de Loki. Oh, Loki es un mar de estrés incapaz de decir groserías pero no de pensarlas y no le está haciendo un favor deteniendose en el tiempo. Como un minuto eterno, quizá.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange silba alegre mientras conduce, no parece del tipo que se deje amargar por inconvenientes mundanos. Loki tiene tiempo de inspeccionar el interior del carro con olor a pino mientras Stephen se olvida que tiene un acompañante. Hay papeles bien dispuestos en casi todo el habitaculo, libretas prolijas por aquí y por allá, hasta en el suelo. Loki trata de no maltratar ninguna pero piensa qué diablos podría escribir tanto en tantos lugares. No se olvida empero de llamar al seguro para que vengan por el auto y tiene que hacerse de valor para llamar a Amora y avisarle que irá la grúa para que esté presente.

—¿Qué carajos le hiciste? ¿Justo ahora, Lok, que ya está por nacer? —como si la estuviera escuchando. Probablemente lo merezca por no darle el mantenimiento adecuado. Se lamenta haber arruinado el día mientras observa a su vecino de perfil. No se había dado cuenta antes en la urgencia por salir al trabajo, de su atractivo tan peculiar a pesar de la barba desprolija y el pelo largo y castaño con algunas canas rondando dispersas. Él continúa ansioso mientras lo inspecciona. Últimamente siente relantizar todo alrededor, como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta.

—¿Qué es eso que te tiene a maltraer? —su vecino parece salpicado de —tienes una vibra oscura.

"Oh, no" piensa Loki, no se le había ocurrido antes por el aspecto que pudiera tratarse de un hippie. Él no quiere ponerse a discutir sobre su entorno ni hacer un análisis profundo de la sociedad o de sus ideas pacifistas, evitará todo lo posible caer en eso y se asegurará de ahora en más alquilar un carro en lo que se solucione el desperfecto del suyo.

Pero no responde, solo finge una sonrisa y asiente. Que incómodo es, no puede hablar de su vida privada, lo acaba de conocer. Tampoco lo hablaría de conocerlo, más tratandose de vecinos. Todos aparentan armonía, todos lo hacen siempre, no puede existir una excepción.

La excepción se llama Stephen Strange.

—Me recuerdas a mí cuando me mudé.

Loki parece resignado ante la eventualidad de caer en la conversación pero igualmente resiste, solo asiente con la cabeza.

—Estaba casado pero me rendí. Era sistemáticamente lo mismo cada día y una tortura tener que poner buena cara a todo, incluso cuando su familia me tiraba mierda. Era un pobre diablo incapaz de matar una mosca hasta que colapsé. 

Loki sigue asistiendo forzando la sonrisa mientras observa los otros carros pasarlos a velocidad alarmante. Está tan lejos de cualquier otro medio de transporte que solo le queda aceptar el camino trazado.

—Estoy mejor, no quiero volver a verla. Si es feliz, mejor. Lo merece siempre que sea con cualquiera menos yo.

—Eso si fue gracioso —a Loki se le escapa el comentario pero no se ríe porque por dentro siente envidia y eso no puede ser bueno.

—Toda mi vida es un chiste, puedes reirte.

Ahora no sabe por qué le simpatiza, debería callarse y seguir asistiendo pero en vez de eso, alimenta el intercambio de ideas con la revelación.

—Mi esposa y yo... estamos esperando.

—Oh... entonces felicidades... y olvida todo lo que te dije, esto nunca pasó.

Se ríe como de un mal chiste. Que terrible consejo le ha dado, Loki piensa en eso el resto del día en sus pequeñas pausas, incluso cuando lee la palabra "divorcio" tantas veces y admira a aquellos que han atrevido a dar el paso. Strange lo ha hecho, quizá pisó el Juzgado sin abogado (él lo imagina defendiendose solo) y hablando puertas adentro cediendo todo. Pero no. Loki recuerda las palabras de su vecino "Me recuerdas a mí cuando me mudé". Él conservó la casa a pesar de todo.

Loki se pregunta si Amora sería capaz de resignarse y dejarle la casa. No, no, niega delante de las hojas alertando a los presentes. Ella nunca haría eso, le quitaría todo, incluso sería capaz de encadenarse frente al Juzgado para ponerlo en verguenza, esperarlo todos los días para abofetearlo. Que pena sentiría, sería horrible, la comidilla entre sus compañeros, causal de despido. Y luego estaría enfadada esperando la pensión mientras él se desangrara buscando un trabajo.

Strange tuvo suerte, su esposa debió entenderlo mejor. Pero no todos pueden ser Strange y él lo sabe más que nadie, las personas que se sientan frente a él son la prueba. Hay mucho que le gusta de este empleo, la hora rutinaria en que solo transcribe y lee documentos y manda archivar causas y escuchar a los abogados que ya lo conocen y son sutiles para convencerlo.

Sabe que los casos más tenebrosos son manejados en lo Criminal, allí donde termina todo lo que su edificio no pudo mediar. Y él siente un poco de encono por ello, el querría hacer más, proponer algo, algunas parejas parecen resquebrajadas, solo resquebrajadas y muy poco. 

Él está peor.


End file.
